Kinetics
Kinetics (Real name: Joshua Connor) is an OC made by TheTrueHeist. He is the character that his brother plays in the MMORPG flash game Dead Frontier with some changes. Current Fanon Ideas Social Welfare Agency vs Buster & Kinetics Potential Fanon Opponents Doomguy (Doom) Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) Seras Victoria (Hellsing) The Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) Joel (The Last of Us) * With Buster The Social Welfare Agency (Gunslinger Girl) L4D survivors (Left 4 Dead) Quick Bio A student athlete at the city of Fairview, and a good friend of Travis AKA Buster. Like his friend and everyone else, his life suddenly changed when the N4 outbreak occurred, and society crumbled, forcing him to suddenly start fighting for his life. Also Like Travis, he also had the fortune of having his parents alive and well, and was able to guide them to Nastya's Holdout. From there with Travis, and another fellow, they began to adapt to a plagued world, where there was only one thing left to do: Survive. Other info Name: Joshua Gender: Male Age:28 (21 at the start of the outbreak) Another Former Student Athlete Now another survivor in the apocalypse Weapons/gear DoubleShot AAX A revolver based off the 1866 derringer and engraved with pure gold,it's a dual barrel weapon with a tube magazine, allowing for more ammunition (16 shots total) to be loaded into the barrel. This weapon fires powerful .55 caliber pistol rounds, which are more than capable of crippling tougher infected. Corpse Destroyer A mysterious weapon made seemingly from flesh and bone. Rumors say that it was made from the bodies of deceased survivors. The weapon seems to have a mind of its own, and anyone unfortunate enough to be at the receiving end, friend or foe, will most likely be met with a barrage of death, and even the user is not completely safe, if they do not use it properly, it will turn against them. Fires 9x39 mm rifle rounds. Junker 6 A powerful grenade launcher made from various parts of other grenade launchers. A drum magazine from one grenade launcher was expanded to fit more grenades within it (24 rounds), while also keeping it balanced and lightweight. Taking other pieces from other similar weapons and making slight modifications eventually resulted in a weapons that can fire a sustained volley of powerful heavy grenades, fitted with a powerful explosive called Nitromannitol, an explosive which is stronger than nitroglycerin, and having a "shaped charge" head made of a Tungsten-Tantalum alloy to allow armor piercing. Needless to say, it makes a nice mess of infected crowds Bio Reactive An armor that has proven to be even more durable than the Exterminator Reactive XT. Fitted with heavy steel plating more than capable of withstanding hits from mutant infected as well as, thanks to an arrangement of N2 gel pads and vibration therapy nodes, being able to minimize the damage and pain caused by an injury. Combine with Its surprising flexibility, it makes for a more than welcomed asset. However, like the Exterminator Reactive, its absurdly heavy, needing near superhuman strength to carry, let alone wear for hours straight. Also comes with a helmet Nerotonin-8B A variation of N2 that is much more potent than it's parent. It contains a mixture of the traits found in both the N2 and N3 strains, and takes on the form of a gel capsule. It's responds to damaged tissue much quicker, and more intensely to damage, allowing for the recovering from all but the most fatal of wounds. Kinetics takes two of them wherever he goes. Claw hammer A hammer that can be used to set up barricades. Not much else. Wooden planks and nails Materials used for barricading in order to set up a temporary base. Not too useful in combat, but it still helps. Kinetics takes 2 sets of each when he goes Feats has legitimate superhuman physicality * Can run about 14 m/s and carry about 500 kg Able to survive in the deepest parts of the inner city, where the strongest infected roam Can and has fought titans, which have bones tougher than concrete, and wraiths, which can tear through cars with ease. Also assisted in killing a monstrous black titan, a far bigger, stronger, faster, and tougher Titan. Easily more experienced than his friends More physically capable than his friends Defeated a group of enemy survivors with his friends. Can take the most damage out of his group * Buster can tank several of Kinetics's grenade explosions (though these were indirect hits and the distance of each explosion varied). Kinetics's armor is tougher than Buster's, so he can certainly take more damage. Weaknesses Despite superhuman physicality, still has normal human weaknesses Limited ammunition No reliable melee options aside from fists As stated above, the Corpse Destroyer seems to have a mind of his own, and Kinetics must keep fighting to keep control or it will turn against him, endangering him and his friends. Grenades may cause friendly fire if fire too close to allies. N-8B is a potent medication but it's best used in the hands of a trained professional while within the relative safety of an outpost While his armor is tough, it's not invincible, and it can still break. Often the one that gets up close and personal the most, so he's also the most prone to damage. Limited experience with firearms and combat * though being out surviving and exploring in the apocalypse has remedied this Mary Sue score: 17 Category:Original Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Thetrueheist